There is no reason to be alone
by Shanteru
Summary: One shot with Hiei and Kurama. Hiei is thinking about Kurama. Kurama is thinking about Hiei.


1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakishou characters.

_Hiei Prov._

There is never any reason to be alone. I was never alone once I had a friend who I cared deeply for. He never knew that I was the one who always watched over him while he slept at night. I can never tell him what I really feel for him because it is a weakness I do not want exploited. So as I sit here in this tree and watch the only person I care about sleep I know that so long as I am here he is safe but if anything were to happen to me for any reason my friend would surely die.

_Kurama Prov._

I lie awake here in my bed every night unable to sleep. I know he is watching me but I don't understand why he doesn't want to show that he actually cares about me. All I ever wanted was someone who understood me and that is him. What am I to do? He is always so reckless when we are on a mission. I am afraid that I might loose him one day. No one really deserves to be alone all the time.

_Hiei Prov._

I am Hiei and I am what is known as "The Forbidden Child" all because my parents were a Koorime and a Fire Demon. My mother's name was Hina and she is a Koorime like my sister Yukina. My father is unknown to me and everyone who knew our mother. He was a Fire Demon that is all I know like my self well half of me anyway. I know that I can not tell my friend how much I care about him and love his company. Its not because of the regection he might give I know there would be none its because of all my enemies from my past I can't tell him. I am afraid that if I allow myself to drop my guard even a little to just tell him the truth then I will loose him and everyone else I care about as well.

_Kurama Prov._

I am Yoko Kurama I have lived a thousand years and I am a spirit fox or a Kitsune Youkai. I lived in Maki or the Demon world for a long time till I had to flee to the more docile Ningenkai or Living world. I now work for the Rei-Kai or sprit world with my friends Hiei, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara. They mean the world to me just as my mother does. If anything were to happen to any of them I don't know what I would do.

_A/N This is a voice overlap. Both Hiei and Kurama are talking at the same time they are thinking the same things._

_Hiei and Kurama Prov._

Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? Why in the Hell do I always have to go through this when I finally find someone to be around that isn't treating me like crap? Who told the world to fuck up my life just so it can have some fun? I want my old life back but at the same time I can't just abandon my friends. What do I do? Do I stay and help them fight more demons from taking over the world or do I go back to the way I was before I met them? I don't know anymore. I have become soft and weak and I don't know what to do anymore. I guess all that's left for me to do is get some sleep and try to figure it out later.

_Hiei Prov._

I wonder what Kurama is dreaming about. He seems so peaceful lying there on his bed. He doesn't have a care in the world he has it easy. He doesn't know how lucky he is to have a wonderful mother like his.

_Kurama Prov._

I wonder what Hiei is thinking about right now. He has been outside my room for over three hours and hasn't come to the window yet. I guess he must think I am asleep or he would have come in. I don't want him to be alone anymore. He has been alone all his life and its not fair for him to be alone anymore.

Hiei is watching as Kurama gets out of his bed and comes over to the window. Kurama opens the window and looks right dead at Hiei. Hiei stays on the branch like he didn't notice Kurama coming over to the window probably to yell at him.

Kurama says, "Hiei, why don't you come inside its going to start raining soon?"

Hiei trusts the fox's intuistion about the rain so he goes inside with him. Kurama always has an extra bed for Hiei when he wants it in his room. He likes to be in the same room with the fox he has a peaceful aura surrounding him that makes him feel safe for a while anyway.

Kurama and Hiei both climb in their respectable beds and goes to sleep thinking about the other.


End file.
